


Woke (Reylo Oneshot)

by KrystalKane



Series: Reylo Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane





	Woke (Reylo Oneshot)

It was morning. They lay intertwined in his bed, bare skinned and spent. Ben lay awake, Rey cradled her head against his chest. Her breathing was slowed in sleep. Ben was searching for answers in the ceiling above him, he wasn’t sure of the feelings running through his blood anymore. Rey began to stir awake, her eyes met his. The both of them stared blankly, wishing the other would say something. He couldn’t bear to look at her without at least something to say, so he sat up. He shuffled himself away and sat on the edge of the bed with his hands between his knees.

“What is this Rey?” he questioned.

“Shame.”

“Is it? Because I don’t feel ashamed.”

The bed dipped as Rey climbed from the bed. She sighed heavily and picked up her boots at the end of the bed. Her clothes were strewn about the floor, she wrapped herself with her tunic. 

“We can’t keep doing this. It’s detrimental.”

“You came to MY quarters last night Rey.” Ben countered.

“Ren…”

“You can’t call me Ren like it’s supposed to take back everything that we’ve done. You called me by my real name all of last night.”

Though it was completely true, the statement set her off. She hastily put her clothing back on and left without a word. Neither of them needed to say anything further. They both knew they’d be in each other’s arms again by nightfall.


End file.
